Along with the rapid development of science technology, the pace of life and work in modern society is faster and faster, accordingly people have to do more brain works, and office workers are more likely to have negative physiological reactions such as headache; in addition, our living environment is getting worse due to the rapid industry development, and many areas are affected by serious air pollutions. In order to improve the environment and people's health, oxygen therapy and oxygen healthcare are very important and irreplaceable with broad development prospects. For those people under long-term oxygen therapy and oxygen healthcare treatment, they prefer to have a new type of medical oxygen generator which can be carried and moved easily with small size and light weight, and which can work safely and economically with a choice of different types of power supplies. Nowadays, oxygen cylinders, oxygen bags, chemical oxygen generators and mini PSA oxygen generators are mainly used but they have the following disadvantages: (1) Although oxygen cylinders and oxygen bags can be carried easily, there are potential safety risks during intake of oxygen, and continuous oxygen supply is not available since oxygen cylinders and oxygen bags are pressure vessels; (2) chemical oxygen generators are in small size with light weight but they can not be reused when they are finished, also they cost expensively to people under long-term oxygen therapy and oxygen healthcare treatment, since extra chemicals should be added periodically; (3) mini PSA oxygen generators can be used at home, but for those people who often go out, they can not be carried easily because they are larger in size with heavy weight and should be supplied only with alternating current. U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,534 issued Jul. 20, 2004 to Norman R. McCombs et al disclosed a portable oxygen generator including a PSA device; in the Norman R. McCombs et al oxygen generator, components are not rationally arranged, especially the heat radiating elements are not isolated, which results in complicated structure and high temperature inside, also it weights up to 5 kg with high production cost and short life time in limited range of applications.